


第一次

by Sun2Sweet



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun2Sweet/pseuds/Sun2Sweet





	第一次

Ian站在空旷的街道上呆呆地看着Mickey的家，似乎想到了什么，脸上浮起一层薄红，舔了舔略有干燥的嘴唇。脑海里又浮现出刚才的场景，他把通红的脸埋在手掌里，天啊，他刚刚做了什么，上了南区无人不知、无人不晓专打基佬的Mickey？Ian隔着衣服摸了摸别在腰间的枪，小腹处莫名生起一团火，不敢再回想，赶紧转身，急匆匆地离开这条街道。  
——1小时前——  
Ian为了取回被Mickey抢走的枪，犹豫了很久，终于鼓起勇气，趁着中午大家基本都在午休的空档决定去Mickey家冒一下险。  
Ian在门前站定，深呼吸了几次，冒冷汗的手心蹭了蹭裤子，手握紧又松开，转头看了看周围，拾起被扔在地上的一个弯铁管，终于伸手推开了虚掩的门。  
Ian尽量放轻脚步，轻轻推开Mickey房间门，然后闪身进去，看到Mickey正趴在床上睡觉，但他仍不敢太接近，而是在离床2米远的地方用铁管去碰Mickey的背，碰了一下后赶快缩了回来，紧张地看着床上人的反映。  
“唔……谁啊”Mickey的声音还带着刚起床的鼻音，他艰难地迷迷糊糊地起身，揉了揉乱成鸟窝的头发，眯着眼睛看见了一头红发，随即，眼睛眨了眨，努力地去辨别站在床边的人是谁，哦，果然是Gallagher家那个——和自家妹妹交往的臭小鬼，叫什么来着，Ian？  
Ian看着还在迷糊的Mickey，开口道，“枪”，Ian心跳得厉害，虽然他身体素质很不错，为了当兵参加大量的训练，但面对的可是臭名昭著的Mickey，Mickey跟他爸一个德性，是个混混，喜欢用武力解决问题，南区几乎没人敢惹他，Ian看Mickey没有反应，吞了吞口水，又重复了一遍，“把枪还给我”。  
Mickey似乎终于醒过来，他习惯性地又抓了抓自己乱草般的头发，很好说话似的回道，“这就给你”。  
Mickey起身拿枪，但Ian不敢放松警惕，果不其然，Mickey迅速转身飞起一脚将Ian手中的铁管踹到一旁，Ian心跳得飞快，赶紧抬起胳膊挡住Mickey的下一击，Ian的格斗技巧还是很不错的，但奈何Mickey房间杂乱窄小，再加上Ian面对Mickey怂得很，直接导致Ian放不开去和Mickey打斗。Mickey打架技巧都是实战中积累起来的，下手快准狠，在小房间里和Ian赤手空拳地贴身肉搏过程中，基本上是压着Ian打，他用巧劲把下盘不稳的Ian摁倒在床上，抬腿便跨坐在Ian的腰上，一拳打在他的眼眶上，人的眼眶很脆弱，Ian被打得生理眼泪都快飙出来了，于是在下面拼命的挣扎，但被Mickey死死地压住了。  
在打斗过程中，不可避免的肾上腺素上升，Mickey的屁股又在摩擦着Ian的小腹，Ian又是处于精力旺盛的16岁，所以，他起了生理反应。  
Ian快哭了，他不喜欢Mickey，但根本控制不住自己的老二，谁让Mickey有个好屁股呢，Ian隔着薄薄的衣物能够明显地感受到Mickey肉肉的有弹性的屁股，Ian半勃的阴茎越来越硬，甚至混乱的大脑也加入叛变的队伍，Ian想，Mickey的屁股揉起来手感一定很棒。  
Ian和Mickey都停止了动作，因为Ian的老二硬硬的顶着Mickey的屁股，Ian快吓晕了，他希望自己的老二现在赶紧软下来，整个南区都知道Mickey看到一个gay就打一个gay，不断几根肋骨是不会放过你的。Ian紧张地浑身僵硬，低垂着眼睛，根本不敢直视Mickey的眼睛，所以他没有发现Mickey打量的眼神。  
结果，万万没想到，Mickey挑挑眉毛，舔了舔嘴唇，开始脱衣服，还示意Ian也把衣服脱了，他懵了，愣愣地看着Mickey脱掉衣服，露出衣服下白皙细嫩的皮肉，Mickey又看了他一眼，Ian才终于反应过来，几乎是发挥最高水平迅速地开始脱衣服，显然忘记了眼前的人可是自己“现女友”的哥哥——特别可怕的那种。  
Mickey伸手扒下Ian的内裤，Ian早就硬得发疼的阴茎终于得以见天日，Mickey盯着，伸手撸了几下，很是满意，长度相当不错，粗细适中，长的样子也行，是个优秀的“按摩棒”（？）。  
Mickey起身从床头柜拿出润滑剂和大号的（还好他备齐了各类尺寸）草莓味超薄杜蕾斯，他看着满脸通红、眼神飘忽的Ian，凶巴巴的命令道：“闭上眼睛。”Ian相当听话的赶紧闭上眼睛。  
看到Ian闭上眼睛，Mickey才挤出润滑液，打算快速的给自己扩张了一下，午睡前他偷偷玩过一次，后穴还湿软着，很容易地挤进两根手指头，交叉手指呈剪刀状给自己扩张了一会儿。然后撕开杜蕾斯的包装，熟练的给Ian的阴茎套上。然后扶住Ian的阴茎，努力放松自己的括约肌，但显然还是错估了Ian老二的尺寸，Mickey只吃进一个头，就已经疼得冒汗，双腿发颤，生理性地锁紧括约肌，Ian也不好受，Mickey实在紧，夹得他疼得都快软了。  
这算是Mickey第一次实打实和男的发生关系，毕竟Mickey的爸爸是个恐同分子，所以，他只能和女人发生性关系，在监狱的时候，不可避免出现男人与男人发生性关系的事情，但如果被别人操那就一直处于弱势了，所以为了证明自己的权威，都是他操别人，然而Mickey更喜欢当下面那一个，显然现实条件下，他不可能去找别人去操他，所以平日里Mickey都是用按摩棒，但哪里用过Ian这种尺寸的。  
Mickey深呼吸着，停顿去消化疼痛感，还好只是痛，没有撕裂感，缓了一会儿，Mickey才慢慢地向下继续，全部吞下去花了不少的时间，Mickey身上已起了一层薄薄的汗，他适应了一会儿，开始轻缓的上下摆动，随着自己的心意控制被自己包裹着的阴茎去刺戳自己的敏感点。  
Ian的视觉被封闭，其他的感官变得更加敏锐，他听见Mickey有些沉重的不太稳定喘息，阴茎被湿热紧实的甬道包裹着，Mickey温热的左手放在他的腹部，甚至略色情的抚摸着Ian初具规模的腹肌，Ian是个躁动的青少年，他有些不满足于Mickey小幅度的起伏。于是抬腰向上顶了几下，Mickey倒配合地动了起来，Ian便得寸进尺的大幅度的动了起来。Mickey被顶弄的下肢发软，有几次差点儿忍不住爽得叫出来。  
“hey，停……一下，换个位置。”Mickey实在腿软，感觉没啥力气，而在门外客厅沙发上有正在午睡的随时可能会醒过来的他那个恐同的老爹，他想要速战速决。  
Mickey不想面对面的做爱，于是选择跪趴在床上，翘起臀部，示意Ian继续。Ian咽了口唾沫，他抬手揉捏了一把Mickey的臀部，果然像想象中的那般舒服，肉肉的很有弹性，而臀缝中间是粉色的肉穴，经过刚刚一段时间的操弄，变得艳丽，水润的入口随着呼吸开开合合，吐出一点点半透明的润滑液，Ian感觉自己要爆炸了，他粗重着喘息着，跪在Mickey的身后，重新将阴茎塞了进去，这次是快速的一次性的捅了进去，Mickey被突然的插入顶的向前了一点，当龟头擦着前列腺向前挺进时，差点叫出声来，Mickey手握成拳头抵在自己的嘴唇出，才堪堪忍住。  
Ian掐住Mickey精瘦的腰身，前后摆动起来，而且特别留意Mickey的身体反应，很快便找到了敏感点，Ian每次都有意地去顶撞那处，将Mickey激得眼眶发红，紧紧咬住下唇，不让自己发出太大的声音。  
Ian看着身下人被自己顶弄的双肩颤抖，背后的肌肉紧绷着，臀尖被自己顶撞的有些发红，如果力度大了，还能看到屁股上的肉在颤动。当然，最主要的是Mickey的里边真的太舒服了，肉壁紧紧地吸着他的阴茎。Ian看Mickey对揉他屁股没啥太大反应（其实是Mickey被搞得一开口就会呻吟出声，所以没出声反对），双手便转移阵地，来到了臀部，修长的手指揉捏着，将两个臀瓣向两边分开，Ian更能清楚的看到Mickey的肉穴被操得发红，阴茎抽出时，肉穴吸着、挽留着，由于速度有些快，能够看到一点点嫩红的肠肉被带出，然后迅速的被顶了进去。润滑液在快速的运动中被打成白色的泡沫，带着不知名的透明液体在抽插过程中润湿着肛口附近。  
Ian激动极了，得到了双重的满足，不仅仅是肉体上的，更是精神上的，一想到他操的是Mickey，而且很大程度上这是Mickey后面的第一次，更是兴奋，连着自己的阴茎都胀大几分。更有力的摆动起来，恨不得把自己的两颗卵蛋都塞进去。  
Mickey感觉自己从未被触及的深处都被操开了，那快到9英寸略带弧度的凶器迅猛有力的抽插着，那力道感觉要将他操进床单里，这种快感是那些冰冷的玩具无法代替的。他真的想骂Ian，别玩自己的屁股了，虽然蛮舒服的，但令他有些不爽。Mickey伸出右手握住自己的阴茎，上下撸动，配合的晃动自己的屁股，希望快点结束这场性事。  
他努力压抑住自己徘徊在嗓子眼儿的呻吟：“Fuck……你他妈的……别玩了，快点……”  
Ian的手终于离开了Mickey的臀部，他的手顺着Mickey的身体曲线向上，刚滑到胸口处，就被Mickey一巴掌拍了上去，“别他妈的……碰这里。”  
Ian撇了撇嘴，委委屈屈地把手放回腰身处，随即，报复似的用自己的龟头狠狠的快速的碾压着Mickey的前列腺，逼得Mickey流出了几滴生理泪水，眼前乍现白光，控制不住的叫出了声音“嗯……啊哈……”随即害怕的赶紧闭紧自己的嘴，下意识地用自己的余光去看房门口，希望没有惊到外边的人。  
这几声让Ian更加兴奋，彻底化身永动打桩机，双手紧紧地抓牢Mickey的腰，不让他有丝毫的逃离，彷佛想要将他牢牢的永远的钉在自己的老二上。Mickey用嘴咬住自己的手，将呻吟压抑住，自己的阴茎一跳一跳的，感觉有些酸胀，已经有要爆发的前兆，他继续用手去抚慰自己的阴茎。  
Ian能够明显感受到Mickey的甬道开始剧烈的收缩，他射了，Ian被夹的重重的喘息着，又动了几下，顶到最深处也跟着射了出来。  
Mickey用手肘顶了顶背后的Ian，让他赶紧拔出来，Ian恋恋不舍的抽离，两人各自收拾着。  
这时外边响起了Mandy的声音：“Hey，Dad！闭嘴，否则就别想吃饭了！”然后是Mickey老爹嘟嘟囔囔的妥协声，然后是脚步声，走向他们这个房间的脚步声。  
两人对看了一眼，赶紧并排缩进被子里，下一秒门就被打开了，是Mickey他老爹，只不过还好他只是目不斜视地走了过去，上厕所放了个水，回来时淡淡地看了他们一眼，打了个哈欠，眉头皱了皱，说：“别躺在那，跟俩操蛋的基佬似的。”然后就走出了房间。  
两人终于放松了身体，松了一口气，逃过了一劫。两人赶紧穿好衣服，Mickey将枪放在桌子上，Ian毫不犹豫地则将枪别在腰间，他看着站在自己旁边的比自己矮一点的Mickey，能够看到他脸上还挂着汗珠，眼角也红红的，心跳有些加速，想低下头亲他，被Mickey别过头推开，Mickey也不敢看Ian，挥了挥手，又恢复凶巴巴的语调，声音略带沙哑的说道：“别他妈的亲我，否则我就割掉你的舌头。”  
Ian看到Mickey的耳朵有点发红，虽然感觉有点伤心，但也没有说什么。  
“赶紧滚吧。”Mickey越过Ian走向洗手间。Ian也很识趣，整理好衣服，走了。  
——十分钟后——  
Ian来到自己打工的地方，把手枪还给店主，开始了自己浑浑噩噩的打工时刻，脑袋里全是Mickey，店主暗示想和他约炮时，也被他拒绝了。回家后，想着Mickey白花花的肉体还有那舒服极了的甬道，撸了一发。然后抓了抓自己的头发，苦恼的进入梦乡。


End file.
